Two Guys, A Girl, And A Weeping Angel
by deathraptor22
Summary: While investigating a parmormal occurence, Sam and Dean becames victims of the occurence and become trapped in a parrel universe in which aliens exist. That's where they meet Jenny, the Doctor's daughter, and realizing he is the only one who can help them, search for him. The problem is, they also have to avoid the Weeping Angel that's after them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own **_**Doctor Who **_**or **_**Supernatural.**_

**Willies' Oklahoma, Two Months Ago**

A young man with dark brown hair was walking through the woods. The young man's name was Luke, and he was part of the search party looking for his girlfriend, who had been missing since that afternoon. "Nicole,"" He called out into the darkness desperately. Just then there was a rustle in the bushes. Then a female voice called out, "Luke!"

"Nicole!" Luke shouted, running towards the source of the voice, calling back to the rest of the search party, Nicole's family and his, they were neighbors, "I think I found her! Nicole!"

" Luke, help me !" Nicole called out again from wherever she was. Luke didn't see her anywhere.

"Don't worry, Nicole, I'm coming!" Luke cried out, and as he did he felt a strange sensation, and then he felt a very strange sensation, like a running through a strong gust of wind. Suddenly he wasn't in the woods anymore. Well, he was in the woods, but a different part of it, near the highway. Stunned and confused he darted his head back and forth, and then saw to his horror, a slim, figure with slivery blonde hair, lying on the ground, a gash on her head, unconscious. "Nicole," He gasped, kneeling on the ground beside her. At the sound of his voice she opened her eyes slightly and gasped in raspy voice, "Run." Then her eyes widened at the sight of something behind him so Luke turned around and saw two robot-liked beans with no arms or legs, but a egg-beater like appendage on side and a plunger on the other with an eye stalk in the middle of a top of it, flying in the air. One of them caught sight of the pair and turned directly towards them, and flew at them screaming, "Exterminate!"

**Author's Note: Okay, I know I promised Weeping Angels and these are Daleks, but the Weeping Angles will come later, I'm just saving them for when Sam and Dean actually get here. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Just something I need to add really quickly. I'm relatively new to the **_**Supernatural **_**fandom (though admitidly I'm in season four right now. TNT+DVR=wonderful thing) so this story is set in season one of **_**Supernatural, **_**season seven of **_**Doctor Who. **_**I would've mentioned this earlier, but I haven't got sort summaries down yet and ran out of room. **

**Highway 62, Present Day (Well, more or less) **

Two young men in a black Impala drove across a desolate highway, on their way to the town if Willies.

"Okay, so, explain what happened again," Dean, the older of the two boys, requested.

"So, two months ago," Sam, Dean's younger brother, began, "Sixteen-year-old Nicole Landry went missing in the woods behind her home, her family and their neighbors, which including her boyfriend Luke, went looking for her, then, Luke screams out that he found her, then when everyone gets there, _he's _gone. Two weeks later police officer Nathan Childs finds them unconscious on the side of the road. When they come to, they tell police they somehow wound up on the other side of the woods with no idea how they got there, and fought for their lives against, well," Sam turned his laptop , bearing an artist rendering of the creature -a mechanical thing with a small top that widened at the bottom- that he had managed to pull up towards Dean, "This."

"Oh my God," Dean said, somewhat flatly, "This is horrible. Do you know what this means? The salt shakers have rebelled."

Sam gave Dean a look then turned the computer back towards himself. "Yeah, I know it looks like something from a sixties sci-fi program, but that's what they swear they saw, and since that time six more people have gone missing and came back with reports of seeing things that can only be described as weird, I don't have any more pictures but I don't know anything like they're describing. Metal men, lizard people, creatures with human bodies and rhino heads. And then, to top it all off, there's this." Sam turned the computer back towards Dean. Dean darted an eye towards the lab top, and saw a news paper photograph of what looked like a walking manikin. "A week ago," Sam continued, "A manikin walks into the center of town opens its hand reveling some sort of ray gun thing, killed one man but fell dead before the body count could get any higher."

"Wow," Dean said, "Okay, this is definitely our kind of thing." After a moment he added. "So where are the first two now?"

"After they recovered from their injuries, they were released from the hospital and are now back home with their parents." Sam answered.

An hour or so later, Nicole was painting in the living room, when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," She called out and then ran to open the door where two men stood. The taller one held up a police badge and said, "We're with the police. I'm Officer Tyler, this is Officer Perry. Are you Nicole Landry?"

"Yes," Nicole said, sounding somewhat unsure, "But I already talked with the police."

"Well, we're with the Sheriff's Department," The taller one explained, "And, I know this is probably very difficult but we need to hear your story again."

"Sure," Nicole said, "Come in."

She lead the two "officers," into the living room. "Please, sit down," Nicole said. The two men sit down on the old-fashioned floral-print couch. "Nicole," Officer "Tyler" (A.K.A Sam Winchester) began, "What exactly happened to you?"

"Coco, our cat, got out," Nicole explained, "Then suddenly...I wasn't in my back yard anymore. I was...in the middle of the woods. Then, these...these horrible things show up."

Just then Sam noticed her painting. "That painting over there, isn't that what you'd described to the police?"

Nicole looked back at the easel with the painting on it, then she looked back at the "detectives" and said, "Yeah, that's it. After everything I couldn't get it out of head, so I keep putting it in my paintings. I know, it sounds totally crazy."

"I've heard crazier," Sam reassured her.

"Yeah, it's a nice painting," Officer "Perry" (A.K.A Dean Winchester) cut in, "But ,uh, earlier you said they were horrible. Other then the fact that they're really ugly, what was so horrible about them?"

"They attacked me," Nicole explained, "They shot these...lasers at me, and they kept screaming "exterminate, exterminate" and they wouldn't stop. I thought I was gonna die."

"How did you get away?" Sam asked.

"I had tripped and knocked myself out on a rock," Nicole said, "They must've lost track of me. But the next thing I remember, Luke's standing over me, and they're back. Luke picked me up and just ran, but they just kept screaming and shooting, it's only by the Grace of God they didn't hit us. And then, just like that, they flew off. " She paused, looking like she was about to break down. "I'm sorry, that's all I can tell you."

"I just have one more question," Sam said, "Before this happened, did you, feel any strange sensations, like it being really cold, or any weird smells, like sulfur?"

"There was this..one thing," Nicole said, "The moment it happened, I felt like...you know what it feels like where you're walking against a really strong wind?"

Sam nodded.

"It felt like that." Nicole said.

"Thank you for your corporation, Nicole," Sam said, as he and Dean stood up.

When they got out of the house, Dean said, "Okay, so, Nicole goes to look for the cat, she walks against the wind, and next thing she knows she's in the middle of a forest running from the upside-down trash can from Hell?"

"That's her story and she's sticking to it," Sam replied, "And that's pretty much the same story everyone else who's experiences this phenomena, whatever it may be, is telling, except every time the creature's different. Metal men trying to turn them into one of them, lizard people who are complaining about apes taking over their planets, leathery potato-looking things in armor."

" Do we have any idea what's causing this?" Dean asked, "Anything at all?"

"No," Sam admitted, "I've looked at all kinds of lore, read Dad's journal cover to cover, there's nothing ever close to this anywhere. And that's not the weirdest thing."

"Well what's the weirdest thing?" Dean asked.

"When the victims showed up again and told their stories, the cops went back to the places where they said the attacks happened but there was no evidence that anything had gone on there, literary like nothing ever happened."

"We sure there's just not something making people go crazy?" Dean asked.

"Honestly, no," Sam acknowledged, "What if we try going to site where it happened, see if we can find anything."

"Alright," Dean said, getting in the car, "What's the closest way to get to where she said she was, you know, in the middle of the woods?"

"We'll need to get a map of the woods to figure that out," Sam replied.

As they drove off there was sudden force on the car, like the one Nicole had descried, walking against a strong wind. The two looked around as they realized that they were now, suddenly and inexplicably back on the highway that had brought them into town. Dean pulled the car to the side of the road and the brothers stepped out of the car. "Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?" Sam responded.

"You didn't happen to feel like you were walking against a strong gust of wind just now, did you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered, "Yeah, I did."

"Me too," Dean said, "I don't think those people are crazy anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Supernatural, Doctor Who, **_**or the song "Get Me Started " by Rhett Akins. **

After some deliberation, the brothers had desighted the best thing to do was drive back to town, all the while keeping their eyes peeled for various monsters. Just to be safe Sam got a riffle from the back and had it in his lap. They drove in silence, until out of nowhere the radio started blaring, "_But there were fireworks flashing, thunder clapping, big waves dancing on the shore, there were church bells ringing, and angels singing, all gathered around Heaven's door..."_

Startled by the sudden blasting of loud music from a station neither of them listened to the boys jumped in there seat slightly and Dean turned the radio off. "What...was...that?" Dean asked.

"No clue," Sam said, equally disconcerted, "Ghost are known to effect electronics, maybe it has something to do with whatever brought us here."

"Ya think?!" Dean excliamed, "The radio wasn't even on and then it's on a station I would never even have on in the car without either of us touching it, Sam! What else could it be?!"

"It could be something more," Sam said, "Maybe something's trying to warn about what's coming."

"What? That we're about to attack by fireworks?" Dean snapped, ""Thunder? Waves? They gonna try to drown us? Or maybe it's those angels. Maybe while they were gathered around Heaven's door, they saw us, and now they're coming at like heat-seeking missiles!"

Before Sam could argue, a young blonde girl on the side of the road waved at her hand to catch their attention. It worked. Dean slowed down the car, and both boys turned to look at the girl. "Well, that chain's around her neck's sliver," Sam commented, gesturing towards the necklace she was wearing. It was kind of hard to miss, it differed from the rest of clothes so massively. Her clothes, which looked almost like some sort of military uniform, was dirty, worn and a bit ragged, but around her next there was a glittering, expensive-looking even, ruby pendent.

"And that's important because?" Dean asked.

"Think about it," Sam said, turning back to his brother and lowering his voice, "Half the things we haunt are negatively affected by sliver. Do you really think any one of them would chance wearing sliver jewelry?"

"Good point," Dean admitted.

Sam turned back to the girl. "Are you alright Miss?" He asked her gently.

The young woman took one anxious step forward then stopped, as if she was unsure of what to do.

"It's okay," Sam urged, "We don't bite. Look, I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean." He gestured over to Dean, who leaned so the girl could see him.

At last the girl said, "I'm Jenny." They notice she spoke with a slight English accent. Losing all fear of the two young men, she walked over to the car. "Car I get a ride?"

"Well, where you headed?" Dean asked, taking control of the conversation.

"I don't know," Jenny said, "It might help if I knew what planet I was on."

The boys did a double take when they heard that, simultaneously saying, "Planet?"

"Yes," Jenny said, as if it was a no-brainer, "My spaceship crashed on the way in the atmosphere. It's was my fault, I shouldn't have made that turn so sharp. It just, I got so excited when I saw those signals, I thought it might be my dad, and I've just been looking for him for so long."

"Hold on a second, Jenny," Dean cut in, "Can you please back up to part about the spaceship?"

Both Jenny's hearts sank. "You don't believe me," She said, sounding upset and scared, but keeping together, "You think I'm crazy."

"No," Sam said, "It's not that. It's just, in our experience, aliens tend to...not be real."

"Yeah," Dean added, "A surprising amount of other things are real..."

"Right," Sam picked up, "But not aliens."

After thinking a second Jenny responded with, "What if I can show the ship?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Sam turned back and said, "Uh, sure, that would worked. I'll get in the back, and you can get in front with Dean and give him directions."

"Okay," Jenny said, as Sam got out, and she slid in beside Dean.

As Sam sat down in the back, Dean turned around and mouthed the words, _Dude, you are _not_ leaving me up here with the crazy chick._

Sam mouthed back the words, _It'll be find. There's two of us and one of her plus she's small._

With that settled Dean turned back around took hold of the wheel and noticed there was a burn on Jenny's arm, "How'd you get that?" He asked.

"It must of happened during the crash," Jenny reasoned.

"Of course it did," Dean said, "Tell you what, we can fix that up after you show us this spaceship of yours." The burn wasn't bad enough that it needed emediet attention, and Dean just wanted to get this over with.

Eighteen minutes later, the three were standing out in the middle of a field, staring at the mangled, blackened still burning scrap heat that had been Jenny's ship.

"Wow," Dean said, stunned, "That-that is a spaceship."

"Well, it looks like it _was _a spaceship," Sam said, also shocked, "Now it's a heap of space metal."

"So," Jenny said, "Do you believe me now?"

"Yeah," Sam answered, "Yeah, we do. We just...don't understand. We've never seen a UFO story that wasn't either crap or something else. I don't think any Hunter has."

"Hunter?" Jenny asked, confused, "Like a game hunter?"

"No," Dean replied, "Not like that."

Sam gave Dean a nervous look.

"Oh, come on, Sam," Dean said, "She's from another planet, we might as well."

"You're right," Sam said, then they both turned back to Jenny. "Hunters are people who haunt supernatural creatures, like ghosts and demons. Do you know what those are?"

"Yes," Jenny answered, "I've read about before in books. But they never said anything about them being real."

"That's because most people don't know they're real," Dean added in, "But Hunters, like us, know they're real and go looking for places where they're causing trouble, and well...waste them."

"Dean," Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"She's from another planet," Sam elaborated, "She doesn't know what certain terms mean."

"Oh," Dean said, realizing what Sam was getting at, "Waste, that's Earth slang for kill. After we find them we kill them so they don't kill anyone else." Dean thought for a moment, then added, mainly to himself, "Yeah, that's right. That's pretty much what we do."

"Is that why you were coming to town?" Jenny asked, "To hunt monsters?'

"Yeah," Sam confirmed, "These people have been going missing and being attacked by weird creatures, which now I think I are probably aliens. Then while we were leaving the first victim's house, whatever's happening happened to us, transporting us back to the highway, and that's when we met you."

"Five minutes ago, you were certain aliens didn't exist," Jenny said, "What makes you think it's aliens now?"

"Well, we've never encountered anything like these people were describing," Sam explained, "Now that we know that everything we knew about in regards to aliens is wrong, it makes sense."

"Was it just one species or ..." Jenny's voice trailed off."

"Almost every time it was a different one," Sam answered, "I only have pictures of two, but I can try to pull them up on my laptop, see if you recognize them."

Sam started to walk back to the car followed by Jenny, who was followed by Dean. Sam pulled his laptop out of the back of the car and turned it on. The machine made a shrill noise and sparks came out of the keyboard. Sam quickly took the computer off his lap and flung it on the seat saying, "Come on!"

"Man, first that thing with the radio and now this?!" Dean exclaimed, "What the Hell is going on?!"

"Radio?" Jenny asked, "What radio?"

"It's a device that plays music," Sam explained, "And earlier, after we got transported back to the highway, ours turned on by itself, which is not something they're suppose to be able to do."

"Last year, I was on this planet that had some extremely rare books," Jenny said, "I was able to study about parallel universes. Not just the theories about them, but the truth of them. It's not suppose to be possible to cross into parallel universes but a race of aliens called the Time Lords could, but when they died, they took the technology with them. But, theoretically, if something were to happen to the walls between universes..."

"People in them could accidently go between them," Sam finished.

"And that could be what caused your radio to go haywire, and your computer to fry," Jenny said, "And the signals that probably attracted all those aliens, including me, here. And since there are infinite possibilities as to what these universes can be like, one can have aliens but no supernatural creatures, and supernatural creatures, but no aliens."

"Wait a second," Dean cut in, "Let me see if I have this right. Somehow a hole had been ripped between two parallel universes, which isn't even suspost to be able to happen, and that's what everyone, including us had been going through?"

"Well, it would explain everything, Dean," Sam said, "The creatures, the way people were transported, why no evidence of what they say happened was found."

"Okay, there's just one more thing," Dean said, "Why do they wind up in difference places every time?"

"There could be more than one hole," Jenny suggested, "Or it could be moving somehow."

"Then how do we get back?" Dean asked, alarmed by the _very _unforeseen turn of events.

Sam turned to Jenny and said, "Jenny, you said something about a race of people who could travel to the different universes. The Time Lords, you called them?"

"Yes," Jenny replied, "Most people think they're just a legend, like your ghosts, and ghouls, but I know different because..."

"Because why?" Sam asked.

"Because I am one," Jenny answered, "Well, I guess technically you'd call me a Time Lady, but I'm one of the only two in existence."

"Who's the other one? Your boyfriend?" Dean said smirking. Then his eyes darted back over to the wreckage and realized it was a miracle that Jenny got out with only the burn, so he quickly said in a panicked and somewhat apologetic tone, pointing toward the crash site, "Oh, my God, is he in there?!"

"No, no," Jenny said, " I was alone. And it's not my boyfriend, it's my father. I'm looking for him, but so far all I've managed to find is a lot of trouble."

Dean and Sam looked at each other. They both had a sense of De ja vu.

"That's why I was following the signal," Jenny went on to explain, "I thought it might be him. He has the only TARDIS, a time-space machine, in existence so he could be anywhere so I jump at any lead I have."

"How did you two get separated in the first place?" Sam asked.

Jenny paused a second, apprehensive about telling them, then at last, she began, "Three years ago, I was created out of a DNA sample that was taken from his hand. I was supposed to be a solider as part of an army against a species called the Hath. My dad, wasn't actually part of the army, he had just wound up on Messaline, Messaline that's what the planet was called, but he accidently showed the army a way to what they called the Source. The Hath uncovered the same information so they both sent forth to get to it, both determined to wipe each other out. But Dad didn't want that happen so we beat them there, me and him, and his friend Donna." She paused a minute, as if thinking about what she wanted to say, then say, "You know, when I first came out of that machine, he didn't want anything to do with me. But by the time we got to the Source, he loved me. And by the time we got to Source we discovered that war hadn't been going on for generations, like everyone thought, in fact it had only been going on a week, each day a generation died and the story changed more and more as the days went on. The Source was really a teraforming device. And when he revealed the truth to them, they put down their arms, but one man, General Cobb, his name was, he tried to shoot my father. I saw him going for his gun and I got in the way, but he shot me in the chest, and then I just-died in my father's arms,"" She paused a minute, because it looked like the brothers needed a minute to take the story in. When it appeared they had processed the information, Jenny continued, "After that the next thing I know one a human and a Hath are staring down at me. They were just as surprised as I was. My guess is either I still had some left over life energy from being born in the cloning machine, or I _can_ in fact regenerate, this thing that Time Lord's do, I just do it a lot less...dramatically for some reason. After that I stole a spaceship and ran off." She nodded over to the wreckage and said, "That's it, right there."

"And you've been looking for your dad ever since?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Jenny said, "For three years. Like I said earlier, his ship can travel through time and space and that makes it a little hard to pin point where he is."

Both boys looked at her sympathetically.

"Well, it's not like it's all bad," Jenny said, " I've had a lot of adventures. I mean some of the things I've done you guys would not believe. Well, maybe _you _would consider what you guys do and all, but-look, I'm getting way off topic, how does this help us get you two back to your universe?"

"I'm thinking" Sam explained, "That what we need to do is find your father."

Dean turned to look toward Sam, "What?"

"From what she's saying he's the only who might have any idea how this happened and how to stop it," Sam reasoned.

"How are we suppose to find her father, Sam?!" Dean demanded, "We can't even find our own dad, and he doesn't even have a space-time ship!"

"Well, if anyone else has a better idea, let's hear it." Sam responded.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, their eyes darting between each other. They each had to admit, Sam was the only one who had anything close to an idea. "Alright, so we're going to find her father," Dean said, "Where do we start?"

"That I don't know," Sam confessed.

Dean and Jenny stared at him.

"Am I suppose to come up with everything?" Sam snapped back.

"Hey, Jenny," Dean said suddenly, "You said that you though the signal the universe holes gave off might be from your dad's ship. That means you had to see them, or detect them on something, right?"

"Yeah, I did," Jenny said, "But the system was in the ship. And I don't know if you noticed, but-" She looked back at the wreckage and then looked back at the brothers, "It's kind of totaled."

"That doesn't mean something can't be salvaged," Dean retorted.

Jenny was starting to see what he was getting at. "So you're saying that we can try salvage what we can, and combine it with your resources and see what we can do?"

"Yeah," Dean said, "We're probably gonna need guns." It was the only thing they had that he thought they could use in this situation.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jenny responded getting up, "Let's go."

And then she and her new friends walked towards the wreckage, unaware that their scents were about to be noticed by something they did _not _want to get the attention of.


	4. Chapter 4

While Jenny and the Winchester brothers were getting their plan to together, the Doctor was flying the TARDIS through the time-space vortex with his new companion Clara, when something's on one of the monitors caught his eye. "Wow, what the heck is that?" He exclaimed, pulling monitor to him.

"What the heck is what?" Clara asked walking over from the corner she had been standing in over to console to look at the monitor screen.

"You know that small town we were just in?" The Doctor replied, " The one in Oklahoma? In 2005?"

"Yeah, we were just there, like an day ago," Clara answered, "It had been invaded by those troll-thingies."

"Sontarans," The Doctor corrected, "But that's not important right now." The Doctor said nothing more, just messed with the monitor.

When the Doctor never went on Clara asked, "Well then what is important right now?"

"What's important right now," The Doctor began sounding as if Clara should already know, is these signals."

"Well, what are they?" Clara asked.

"I don't know," The Doctor said, sounding disconcerted, "I've never seen anything like this before. " As if on cue a dozen things clicked together in The Doctor's mind and a revelation came to him. "Oh, I am so stupid," He said in a seething whisper.

"What?" Clara asked, "What is it?"

''I've been to Willies before," The Doctor answered, " A couple times, actually always the same year, and they had other creatures. The Daleks, the Nesstine Consciousness. And River mention to me once that she had encountered some Silurians there." He ran his fingers through his hair, "Oh, I am so, so, stupid. Seriously, how have I not seen this before?!" The Doctor started pushing buttons on the consol, saying, "That's it, I am turning her around and we are getting to the bottom of this!"

There was shaking and turbulence, and then the TARDIS came to a halt. "Where are we?" Clara asked, her eyes darting back and forth.

"I just told you," The Doctor said, "Willies, Oklahoma, 2005."

"Yes, but _where _ in Willies Oklahoma?" Clara elaborated.

"Oh," The Doctor said, "Well, I'm not sure really, but I know wherever we are it's the source of the trouble." And with that he marched outside, followed by Clara.

When they exited the TARDIS they haw she was parked outside what use to be a grand house. It was at least three stories, made of red bricks, with a door the color red berries stained egger fingers. They could see a pink and yellow stained glass window in the attic. But now the house was covered with ivy, and the door was now faded and chipped, the window had a hole in it. "Come on, Clara," The Doctor said, " Let's have a look around." Then he was off. Clara was about to follow after him when something caught her eye. She could swear there was some sort of statue in the window of the attic. She make out exactly what was it was because of the colored glass but she hadn't noticed it a minute ago.

"_Was that there before?" _ She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, after the a semi-fruitful scavenge, Dean parked the car in a dinner parking lot, and the trio got out of the car, then walked out of the night into the restaurant. As the three slid into a booth, Dean on one side, Sam and Jenny on the other, Sam said, "So just to recap, what we have to work with is a signal beacon, a busted navigator, a pot of ointment, a sonic pen, and a lighter."

"Sorry there wasn't more," Jenny said, pulling Dean's dark green jacket, which he had given her after it got dark, tighter around herself.

"It's not your fault," Sam told her.

"Yeah," Dean added in, "Like you said, the thing was totaled. I mean, you're lucky you even got out alive, let alone with just the scrapes and bruises you got. Well, and that burn on your arm."

"At least the ointment came in handy," Jenny said, putting hand on the spot where her friends had applied the ointment and bandaged her arm, "So, what's the plan now?"

"That's what we need to figure out," Sam said, looking at the cash he just pulled out of his wallet, "Does this cash ever work here?"

"I know one way to find out," Jenny said, taking a bill from Sam, turning around and tapping the shoulder of the man behind her. When he turned around she politely said, "Excuse me sir, I hate to interrupt you, but my friend here just realized his bill might be counterfeit, might I take a look at one of yours quickly to see if they match up, please? I promise to give it back right as soon as I know for sure."

Disarmed by Jenny's sweet and polite demeanor, the man just said, "Sure, here you go," handing her a dollar bill.

Jenny held the two bills side by side as the three youths looked at them. "Good," Sam said, "They're the same."

Having established that, Jenny turned back around and handed the dollar back to the man in the booth, saying, "Thank you."

"Your very welcome sweetheart," The man replied, turning back around.

When Jenny had turned back around, Dean said, "Man, if you can charm everyone like that, we oughta keep you."

"I knew those three months at finishing school would come in handy sooner or later," Jenny said with a sense of satisfaction.

Sam and Dean gave her questioning looks.

"I crashed by ship by one and, well, I needed a space to stay while I was fixing it," Jenny offered in explanation, ''I know, I seem to keep crashing it. And now I've really done it this time."

"Hey," Dean said, "It's not like you meant to crash the thing. And hey, if it wasn't for you we'd still have idea what was going on. Your crash has probably saved countless number of people asses."

"Thanks," Jenny said awkwardly, "I think."

"That's a compliment," Sam confirmed, "And really Jenny from some of the sorties you've told us, you're a very capable young woman."

"Beauty and brains," Dean added, giving her a little half-smile, " the perfect combination."

There was a moment of somewhat awkward silent then at last, Jenny said, "Do you think they have a washroom in here?"

"I think there's a bathroom over there," Sam said, pointing it out for her, "You could clean up in there."

"Thanks," Jenny said, sliding out of the seat.

When Sam was sure Jenny was safely in the ladies room, he looked at Dean, and lowered his voice as he said, "Dude, what do you think you're doing?"

"What?" Dean asked innocently.

"You know what," Sam said, "Flirting with Jenny. She's a kid."

"Sam I know she said she was born three years ago, but you saw her, she is _not _ a toddler," Dean replied, "And she said herself that more acrutely she was eighteen."

"She _estimated_," Sam reminded him, "And even so, she's still, a young, naive,...girl. She may have born with an army' worth of military knowledge in her head, but I doubt they put anything about boys in there. She's probably never even been kissed." [Since she didn't tell him about making out with the boy guarding her, the Doctor, and Donna, to steal his gun, Sam had no way of knowing about it. ] "You'd be completely taking advantage of her."

"I haven't even done anything," Dean responded.

"What about all those flirty little comments you made while we were picking things out of the rubble?" Sam asked.

"First, off, flirty? Really? _That's _the word you're gonna go with?" Dean began.

"Well, if the shoe fits..." Sam interrupted.

"Which you have no proof that is does," Dean said.

"And giving her your jacket?" Sam added.

"That's just being chivalrous," Dean reasoned, "It was cold out, all she had on was that short-sleeve shirt."

"And what about that 'perfect combination' thing?" Sam replied.

"You were complimenting her too," Dean reminded him.

"There's a big difference between 'capable young woman' and 'beauty and brains.'" Sam retorted.

"Okay, so maybe I am hitting on her," Dean finally admitted, "But what is wrong with that? Really? What is the harm?"

"A, for one thing I think you're starting to creep her out," Sam said, "I'm pretty sure that's why she made a b-line for the bathroom and that's why she's been in there so long." Sam tilted a little to see if she was coming. The door remained motionless.

"She's been flying through space for days," Dean replied, "For all you know she just had to pee really bad."

"I'm sure the ship had a bathroom, Dean," Sam retorted. Then he leaned in and added, "And even so, does it really seem like a good idea to flirt with a girl whose dad's nicknamed is the Oncoming Storm. Especially when that guy is our ride home?"

Before to Dean could respond, Jenny walked out of the bathroom and hurried back to their booth. "Hey, guys," She said as she slid back into the booth, beside Sam, "I think I know what we can do."

"Do about what?" Dean asked.

"About the shotty service," Jenny said sarcastically, "What do you think about? About finding my dad."

"Well, what is it?" Sam asked.

"Earlier you mentioned you guys have this device, you use it to find readings from ghost," Jenny said.

"You mean am EMF reader?" Dean asked.

"Yes! That's it!" Jenny responded, "Anyway, I think that I can use my sonic pen to make some modifications to it to detect my father's ship. I mean, it's long shot, but I suppose if he's not here we could try other places. I mean, you do have a car."

The boys were silent for a minute, then Sam said, "That actually might work."

"Does that mean you're okay with me doing it?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, "I don't see what other options we have."

"Wow, wow, wow, wait a second here," Dean interjected, "If we can get back to our universe, we're gonna need that EMF reader to...read EMF."

"Well, I can turn it back once we're done," Jenny said.

"You sure you can do that?" Dean asked.

"Dean," Sam added in, "I'm not seeing any other options here."

"Well...what if we need it while it's modified?" Dean asked. It was the only argument he could think of.

"Dean," Sam insisted, "Here, an EMF detector is about as much use as a bread plate at a drive-thru."

"Huh?" Dean asked, unsure what that meant.

"Oh," Jenny piped up, "I know what he means. You see, Dean a bread plate is plate used to hold bread at fancy functions, and drive-thru, where people get food in their car, would have no need for such pretense.

Dean was quiet for a moment than at last relented, "Alright," He slid out of the booth as he continued, "Just let me get the bread plate from the car."

Thirty minutes later, Sam and Dean were staring at Jenny, who was working with what looked to be an ordinary black pin, except for the whizzing sound coming from it, on the EMR reader, complete ingoing the ruben in front of her, getting cold. Ignoring everything really. Except for murmuring to the machine, urging it to become a frequency scanner, Jenny hadn't spoke or even looked up since she got the detector in her hands. At last Sam spoke up. "Uh, Jenny?" He said.

"Yeah?" Jenny replied, not looking up.

"You think maybe you should take a breath or something..." Sam's voice trailed off.

"Not yet," Jenny said, "I almost got it."

"You've been at it for thirty minutes," Dean added in, "At least eat something. Your food's getting cold."

Jenny, still not looking up, picked up half of the sandwich and put it her mouth. She swallowed a hunk and commented, "Not bad." Just then there was beeping from the EMF reader and she cried happily, "Yes! It's working!" Then she clam set it down beside the plate and started to eat the ruben and again. Sam and Dean looked at each for a second, then went back to their own meals.

A few minutes later the EMF reader turned Doctor detector started beeping. Instantly Jenny scooped it up, and looked at, the boys coming over to her, and looking over her shoulder. "It's picked something up," Jenny said, sounding urgent.

"Yeah, we got that," Dean said, "But what is it?"

"It looks like something just landed where the town meets the woods in front of large structure, a house maybe," Jenny said, then she suddenly got excited. "I think this is it!" She exclaimed in a shrill voice.

"Okay, what are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"I've seen these signals a couple of times before, " Jenny explained, "When I just missed my dad."

Both Sam and Dean were one high alert now. "So you're saying this could be him?" Dean asked.

"Yes!" Jenny shirked, several patrons to look over in their directions.

"Than what are we just sitting here for?" Sam added, "Let's go." He slapped a twenty down on the table as the trio headed for the door.

Fithteen minutes later, where the town met the woods surrounding it, they came to a three level brick house in a clearing. The trio got out of the car. "Man," Dean said, looking at the ivy-colored, broken house, "That place is creepy." For a second after that everything was quiet. "What?"

"Dean," Sam said slowly, "Turn around."

Dean turned around and saw what they were both looking at; a blue wooden box with the words POLICE TELEPHONE written on it in all capital, bold letters. eluminated by light from the beacon on top. "What the Hell is that?" Dean exclaimed.

"It's my dad's ship," Jenny said, in a somewhat numb voice, stepping forward a few feet.

Dean turned his hand to look at Jenny, and pointed at the ship and responded, " _That's _a spaceship?"

"Mum hum," Jenny responded, nodding.

"That thing?" Dean repeated, "That thing, over there?"

"Yes," Jenny answered, "I know, I can't explain it either, but, that's how it looks." She broke out in a smile. Suddenly the numbness lifted from her and she sprang across the distance between them and blue box and started banging on the doors, screaming, "Dad! Dad, it's me Jenny! Open up! I'm alive! I didn't mean to make you think I was dead, I'm sorry! Please, Daddy! Please let me in, Daddy please!" At that Dean ran over and scooped her up, still banging and shouting and starting to become incoherent, and tried to calm her down. "Jenny, Jenny calm down," He urged, and the girl finally went still. Dean her go and she turned to face him. "Now look," Dean began," If he didn't respond to that he's probably not in there. Now he's got to be somewhere around here. Now the best thing to do here is to look on the in the house and around it."

"But what if he comes back, and he doesn't know we're looking for him?" Jenny asked.

Dean realized that Jenny had a point. He looked to Sam for help.

"Why don't you stay here in case he comes back," Sam suggested, "While Dean's looks in the house and I look in the back yard."

"Okay," Jenny said, "That sounds like a good plan."

"Just one more thing then," Dean said. Then he walked over to the car, opened the trunk and pulled out a flash light and a handgun. He walked back over to Jenny and handed it to her. "Just in case something unexpected happens. Now you said you made to be a soldier, so you know how to work one of these, right?"

"Yeah," Jenny said, taking the gun.

"And the flash light?" Dean asked

Jenny responded by turning it on and shining it at him.

"Alright then," Dean said, handing Sam a gun and taking one for himself, "Let's get moving."

Soon Sam found himself walking through the backyard garden. _"If Dean thought the house was creepy, he should see this." _ Sam thought as he slucked through of jungle of red, pink, white, and yellow roses, and oleander bushes salmon pink, red and white, withered and wilted and dead, but not all of them were so. Every now and then he would shine the flashlight and a bush that was fresh and blooming and looked like someone was taking care of it. He couldn't explain it. And that was when he noticed the statue. It was stone angel in a long sleeveless robe, covering its face with its hands as if something had made it distraught and it couldn't stop crying.

"So much creepier than the house," Sam muttered to himself. He took another step and heard something crunch under his feet. He looked down, and the first thing he saw a mass of little yellow, plastic-like butter cups growing out of the rooting plants, then he noticed something shining. He picked it up and saw that it was a sliver peace symbol necklace. _"Where did this come from?" _ Sam wondered. Then he turned around, and saw himself face to face with the statue, only now with its armed stretched out as if it was trying to grab Sam with an open mouth full of sharp fangs. Surprised and scared, Sam gasped, tripped over his one feet and falling into one of the oleander bushes, knocking down a metal table and letting out a scream.

Dean was inspecting the first floor of the house for any signs of life. He had just entered a room that if the blue-paint floor and poppy and cornflower wallpaper had at some point been a nursery when he heard the clammer of something metal hitting the grown and a startled scream coming from outside. "Sam?!" He called out, already heading towards the hall, "Sammy!"

Jenny was waiting outside the TARDIS, pacing back and forth waiting for something to happen, for someone to show up for the Doctor to show up. In the meantime she was left only with her thoughts. _"What he doesn't want me?" _ Jenny thought, _"What if he doesn't know who I am? What if..." _Just then her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something crashing and Sam screaming. She rushed to the backyard.

The Doctor and Clara was on the second story of the house, looking of the cause of the sudden mass alien exodus to Willies. He was feeling along the ceiling for the door to attic. "Ah, hah!" He said, finding it, "At last!" He pulled down the door, and then the stairs. "Going up!" He said, starting up the steps. Clara was about to join him when they heard a crash and scream from outside, when there was a some sort of crash outside and a scream, and then they heard a male voice from inside the house scream, "Sam! Sammy!"

"Did you hear someone come in?!" Clara asked , already heading back towards the stairway.

"No!" The Doctor said, quickly caching up with her. They ran down the stairs out of the house and into the back yard when a young man in a green shirt and ripped up jeans, and a lovely young girl with blond hair back in a ponytail where helping a young man who was somewhat above average height off the grown out of a dead oleander bush. He shook some dead leave out of his brown mop-top hair. The Doctor and Clara rang up to the group. "What happened?" The Doctor asked.

"That's we just asked him," The young man in the green shirt said pointing to the taller one who oddly enough appeared to be younger, "Hey, wait a second who the Hell, are you?"

"Oh, right, sorry," The Doctor said, "Of course, introductions. I'm the Doctor, this is Clara-"

"Wow, wow, wow, hold on there a second," The young man said, "_You're _the Doctor?" At the same time he said that the young lady turned around. She looked oddly familiar.

"Do I know you?" The Doctor asked. As he tried to place her found himself feeling heartbroken, and wasn't sure why.

"Yeah, Jen," The young man said, "Do you know him?"

"No," The girl said, starting to tear up, "It's not him. I don't know why he's saying he is, but he's not."

And when the Doctor heard her voice, it all clicked together and he knew who she was. But it couldn't be her. It couldn't be his daughter. She died in her arms so long ago...

"Jenny?"


	6. Chapter 6

"How...I saw you die," The Doctor said.

"No you didn't," Jenny said, "You're not my dad. You have to be stupid to think you could pass for him with someone who's actually seen him!"

"It's me Jenny," The Doctor said, taking a step towards her, "It's really me. There was an...incident, it's rather quite a long story, but I had to regenerate. Regeneration, it's this thing Time Lords can do..."

"I know what is it," Jenny interrupted , "Your body heals, but it changes, looks different in every way, even your age."

"Then you know that's why I look different," The Doctor said.

It hit Jenny that , that must be what happened. "So it's really you," She said, half-question, half-statement.

"Yeah," The Doctor said, "It's really me." He had to pause to get his bearings before saying, "And it's really you."

"Yes, " Jenny said, barely holding back the tears now, "It's really me." And then she leapt at her father and hugged his neck, and he grabbed onto where her waist met her chest, and they just stood there embracing, tears pulling down their faces. "I'm sorry," The Doctor said, "I'm so, so sorry. I never met to leave you behind. "

"I've been looking for you for so long, Dad," Jenny sobbed, "So long."

"I know," The Doctor said into her hair, " I know am I'm so, so sorry. If I had only known-"

"It's alright, you didn't," Jenny said, "There's no way you could've known."

"I can't believe it," The Doctor said. He pulled back to look at Jenny and said, "How is this even possible?"

"I don't know," Jenny said, "One minute I was dead and -then I wasn't."

"And how long ago was this?" The Doctor asked.

" Three years," Jenny answered.

"Three years?" The Doctor responded.

Jenny nodded.

"You been back practically this whole time?!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Jenny sobbed, "I've been looking for you, but I couldn't find you, and -"

"No, it's alright," The Doctor said, " I understand. It's just-you're alive."

"Doctor," Clara interrupted, "What's going on?"

"Oh, right," The Doctor said, remembering they weren't the only two there, "Introductions. Clara, this is my daughter Jenny, who until today I believed to be dead which is why I never told you about her. Jenny, this my friend Clara, we travel together. I'll explain what happened to Donna latter, real sad story that, anyway Jenny, Clara, these are-" He turned to face the two boys and realized, "Oh, I don't actually know you two."

Jenny stepped in front of the Doctor and said, "These are my friends. This is Dean and his brother Sam."

"Which is which?" Clara asked.

"This is Sam," Jenny answered, pointing to the younger one, "And this is Dean." She pointed to the older one. Then she turned back to the Doctor and said, "Dad, they need your help."

The Doctor turned to the boys, and said, "Alright, I'll bite. What do you need?"

The pair took a moment before they began. "Well, the thing is-" Sam began.

"We're from another universe," Dean finished, "A universe where paranormal things that don't exist in this world , like ghost and Wendigos and things like that, exist, and where aliens don't exist. And yes, we know that the people aren't suppose to be able to pass through universes, Jenny explained all that to us."

"I'm listening," The Doctor said, "There have been a lot of impossible things already. Not just today, in general, I mean."

_"Okay, I don't know what that means, but..." _ "Anyway," Dean began again, "Me and Sam are Hunters. Basically we stop those paranormal things from killing everybody ,normally by ganking them."

"Yes, well, that would explain the guns ," The Doctor commented, noticing the all three of them were carrying.

"Anyway," Sam interjected, "We were investigating a case in Willies Oklahoma."

"Isn't that where we are right now?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, but we were investigating it on _our _side of the universal border," Sam explained, "People had been disappearing and coming back with tales of bizarre creatures attacking them. What struck me and Dean as odd is that we've never encountered anything like these people were describing. We had just interviewed the first victim and where going to go look in the middle of the woods where she said she was transported too, and next thing we knew we back on the highway. We were driving back to down when we saw Jenny on the side of the road. She started talking about spaceships and we decided to ask her to show us the spaceship."

"Yeah, and then it turned out the spaceship was _real," _ Dean interjected, "We couldn't believe our eyes."

"Anyway," Sam said, somewhat perturbed at being interrupted again, "That's when we told her about our lives, and we figured out what must've happened, you know, that we crossed through some sort of hole between the universes, and she told us how parallel universes are suppose to work, and about the Time Lords, and that she was one, or rather a Time Lady or whatever, and about you, and we decided the best thing to do now was find you and see if you could help. She got the idea to use her sonic pen to alter our EMF reader to detect your ship, and we got a signal. That's how we got here, and when we saw your ship we decided to slip up, I took the back yard, Dean took the house, and Jenny was waiting outside your ship and...well, you know what happened next."

"Actually, I don't ," The Doctor said, "Not all of what happened next, at least. I know that you crashed into that-oddly placed table over there," The Doctor said, pointing over to the white iron table that Sam had taken down with him when he fell over. After looking around at the garden around them he commented, "In a most unusual garden, I might add. That drew your brother and my daughter, and Clara and myself as well back here, where we found each other. But what we don't is-" The Doctor took a couple of steps towards Sam, "What made you fall over to began with."

Now all eyes were on Sam. "You're gonna think I'm crazy." He said at last.

"Sam," The Doctor urged, "You're a monster hunter from a parallel universe, I'm a over a thousand year old alien time traveler, the girl before you is my daughter produced with a tissue sample and raised from the dead, the girl back there is also raised from the dead several times over, long story that one. Nothing you could say would sound crazy."

Sam took a breath than said, "There was this statue..."

"Statue?" The Doctor said, alarmed. He had heard this story before, in fact by now he was all too well familiar with it.

"Yeah," Sam said, worried by the Doctor's reaction.

"Sam," The Doctor said, his voice taking on a new sense of urgency, "This is important. This statue, did it look like an angel, a crying angel with its hand over it face, rather like this." He held his hand over his face in manner like that of the Weeping Angels.

"Yes," Sam answered, now thoroughly freaked out, "At first it did look like that. How did you know?"

"What do you mean at first?" The Doctor said, ignoring Sam's questions.

"Well, I stepped on this," Sam explained holding out the peace necklace for all to see, "So I knelt down to pick it up, and when I came back up the statue was up next to me arms out-stretched, and..."

"And what?" The Doctor asked.

"It had...fangs." Sam said.

Dean's head turned to Sam and he said, "The angel had fangs?" Dean wasn't particularly religious, but he had never heard of angels with fangs.

"Yeah, I know right?" Sam said, "Since when do angels have fangs?"

"Oh, Sam," The Doctor said, looking around for any sign of the "statue," "The fangs aren't even the beginning of what make them dangerous."

"Hold on," Dean interjected, "You know what this thing is?"

"But why would it just leave?" The Doctor wondered, starting to walk around, "It had you, it could just taken you."

"Wait a second, taken me?" Sam asked.

"Taken him?" Dean repeated, "Taken him where?"

"We wouldn't have been able to stop it," The Doctor said, seemingly ignoring them both, "So why didn't they?"

"Doctor," Sam said.

"Maybe they knew you were different," The Doctor mused, "That you weren't from this universe-"

"Doctor," Dean said forcefully.

" I suppose that could of frightened them, or taint the food supply somehow-"

"Dad," Jenny said.

"But how?" The Doctor pondered, "And why attack you at then?"

"Doctor," Clara said.

"Perhaps it didn't know at first-"

"Doctor!" Sam, Dean, Jenny, and Clara all shouted simultaneously.

"What?" The Doctor said, as if noticing them for the first time.

"What are these things?" Clara asked.

"Oh, right," The Doctor said, "They're called the Weeping Angels. "

"Well that sounds kind of pathetic," Dean commented.

"They use to be called the Lonely Assassins," The Doctor said, giving a Dean a warning look.

"Yeah," Dean said, losing the attitude, "That's not so pathetic."

"They're creature's of the abstract," The Doctor explained, "The drop you back in time and feed off the potential energy."

"Ah, excuse me?" Dean said.

"What now?" The Doctor asked.

Sam took over from there. "Doctor we're not familiar with all this space stuff. We don't know what potential energy is."

"Basically," The Doctor said, "What they feed off is the energy of the days you never had. Jobs never taken, people never loved, children never born, in your cases monsters never fought. But the thing is, they're also Quantum Locked. They can only move when no one's looking at them, the minute someone looks at them they freeze, turn back to stone. That's why they cover their faces, they can't risk even looking at each other.

"Why would any race be designed that way?" Jenny asked. To her it seemed more like a hindererence than an asset.

"Because," The Doctor began, "You can't kill a stone."

Everyone had to admit, that was rather good logic on the Angels' part.

"Yeah, but," Clara reasoned, "A stone can't kill you either."

"You would think that," That Doctor said, almost mournfully, "But the problem is, they're super fast, so fast that if you so much as blink-poof-you're trapped in the 1800s or wherever they drop you for the rest of your days, while they gobble down the potential energy I explained about earlier." He paused a minute, then added, "And I'm sorry, Sam, but they have your sent now, and as long as you're in this universe, they'll after you. They'll track you down until they catch you, they'll never leave you alone, for the rest of your life-"

"Alright!" Sam snapped, "I get the picture. "

"So what do we do?" Dean asked.

"Why don't we just leave?" Clara asked, "I mean, they can't take him if he's not here to take."

"That might work," The Doctor said, "Except first we don't know where they are, and in the time it takes to turn around they could just snatch him up. And even if they don't the Angel that has his sent will track Sam down until he catches them. He won't be safe until we get him back to his universe and I don't even know where to begin."

"Again, we get the picture," Dean, this time, said.

"Okay," Jenny interjected, "I think the best way to save Sam and is get him and Dean back to their universe before the Weeping Angels can get him."

"Easier said than done," The Doctor said, rubbing a hand on his head, " This is unprecedented, I don't even know where to begin. I mean, how did this even happen?" Then he caught a whiff of something unusual on the breeze. Then he realized it was the necklace Sam was holding. "Can I see that for a second?" The Doctor said, then ripped it out of Sam's hand before Sam could respond. Then to everyone's utter shock the Doctor did something no one excepted : he _licked _the necklace.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances. "Dude," Sam whispered, "Did he just_ lick_ the necklace?"

"Yeah, Sam," Dean said, bug-eyed, "He licked it ." Then he looked at Jenny and whispered, pointing at the Doctor, " _This _is the man you were so desperate to get back to?"

Jenny shrugged.

Then the Doctor's got everyone's attention when he said, "I think I know how this happened."


	7. Chapter 7

All eyes were now on the Doctor. "Well, come on, we don't have all night," Dean said, somewhat forcefully, "What the Hell are you talking about?"

"This necklace isn't from this time," The Doctor said, holding the peace symbol necklace up for all to see, "It's from the 1960's."

"It's an old house," Jenny said, "Someone could've dropped it here an long time ago."

"Good guess, but look at it," The Doctor, holding it up even higher, "It's clean-well, somewhat clean, and shinny and new, not like it's been here for years, in fact a couple days at the most."

They were beginning to see what the Doctor was getting at. "So you think that a Weeping Angel brought someone here from the 1960's and they dropped the necklace?" Clara asked.

"Exactly," The Doctor said, "Five points to the reddish dress."

"Yeah, so?" Dean responded, "The Weeping Angel stanched someone from that time and brought them here. It's what they do. You just got done explaining that, repeatedly."

"I said they take people from their time and drop them in the _past _," The Doctor said, " But 2005 is, or at least it was, in the unfortunate owner of this necklace's _future_. And dropping someone in the future is something the Weeping Angels have _never _done, not at least in my experience. Normally taking someone to the future doesn't really cause an issue, I mean, I do it all the time, but due to the way it was done, mixed with the energy it was _suppose _to create caused-this!" He gestured, arms wide open towards Sam and Dean.

The brothers exchanged glances. "So you're saying it created _us _?!" Dean exclaimed.

"No!" The Doctor cried out, "Not it created the holes that brought you here! Well, you probably weren't brought here by the first rip, but one of the rips that came after that."

"But why would the Angels do that?" Clara asked, "Take someone from the past to the future when they know it doesn't work that way?"

"That was probably an accident," The Doctor answered, "A damaged Angel got its wires crossed and took the victim here instead where they meant to or something, but then it couldn't eat the energy it created without destroying itself, so it went and got a person from town and tried to do it right, and then that created more tears, and then other Angels show up, because, well, like Dean put it, it's what they do, and that makes things even worse, and next thing you know, vola, we're having this conversation."

"So, how do we fix it?" Clara asked, "I mean, if it's rip there's got to be some way to mend it, right?"

"I'm still working on that," The Doctor said.

"Great," Dean said, sarcastically, "That's-that's very reassuring."

"What are you complaining about?" Sam asked , "I'm the one who at any moment could be touched by an Angel and wind up in the 1700s, or wherever. And, with our luck, I'll probably hung as witch."

"Everyone calm down," The Doctor said, "No one's getting hung as witch. I have an idea. They can't get into the TARDIS, or at least it'll take them a very long time. If we can get in there without getting attacked with should be able to hide in there until we figure something out."

"Okay then," Jenny said, "Let's go."

The five gathered together and ran as fast as they could, across the yard, their eyes moving frantically, somewhat hoping to catch a glimpse of something so it was stay still, but also hopping they wouldn't so they would make a clean get away. The Doctor flung the TARDIS doors open. Jenny and Dean both shoved Sam through the doorway then stepped in themselves, followed by Clara, then the Doctor who slammed the doors shut and locked them. "Okay," The Doctor said, turned back around towards the group, "Time to come up with a plan."

Sam, Dean and Jenny didn't really hear him. They were all staring at the interior of the TARDIS, utterly amazed. Jenny had been expecting something similar to this but it was still a sight to behold. As for Sam and Dean, they had no clue what to expect and frankly were trying reconcile the simple outside of the ship, with the sprawling set-up before them. "It's a box," Dean gapped, "Out there it's a box, a little wooden blue box, but in here- this is not the inside of a box."

"Apparently," Sam said, "It's bigger on the inside."

"Don't worry," Clara said, putting a hand on both of their shoulders, "You get use to it after a while."

As she walked off, Dean said, "And I really hope we don't have to stay here long enough for that happen."

"Okay," The Doctor said once again, clapping his hands together, "Now that we have that covered, let's try this again. I think the best way to deal with this is first review what we know. Not a step I usually take, but these are special circumstances-very special circumstances, so..." His voice trailed off then at last he said, "What do we know?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment then Jenny said, "We know the Weeping Angel take people back in time in order to feed off the potential energy of what they would've done."

"Yes," The Doctor said, awkwardly, "Well, actually Sweetheart, I mean what we know-other than that, since, it's somewhat common knowledge."

"Well, we know that one of them was so damaged it got mixed up on what time it was sending a person to," Clara said.

"Which by the way," Sam began, "I'm not expert on Weeping Angels but the one that attacked me seemed pretty healthy."

"Well, like I said, more Angels probably came along if they weren't with the damaged one already, " The Doctor said, "I've never encountered just one Angel, thought in all probability that has happened at one point or another. And of course, there's always the chance that the damaged Angel that caused all the trouble has surcome to whatever damaged it in the first place."'

"Well," Dean put in, "One thing we do know is that a healthy one has marked Sam for its next meal."

"Thanks for pointing it out again, Dean," Sam said.

Just then Clara remembered the statue she saw in the attic window. "Wait a second," Clara said, "When we first got here-me and the Doctor I mean-the Doctor ran off, and I noticed this-statue in the window of attic. It wasn't there when I first looked at the window but I didn't think much about it at the time."

The Doctor stared at her for a second than said, with a tone of disbelief and exasperation in voice, "And you didn't think to mention this earlier?"

"Well, until now I didn't think it mattered," Clara said, "Then we started talking about psycho statues."

"Can we get back on the subject, please," Dean said, "So we know there are least two of them."

"No," The Doctor said, "It doesn't. Remember, the Weeping Angels move so fast that if you so much as blink they have you. That Angel could've got from the attic to the garden in the time it took Clara to catch up to me."

Sam put his hand on his forehead and started rubbing it.

"What?!" Dean asked, his alarm showing, "What is it?! Is it happening again?! Here?! Really?! In a parallel universe?!"

"No, it's not a headache, or vision," Sam said, "I'm just doing this because-well, there's a super fast, extremely deadly creature after me, and all we got is a bunch of maybes and possiblities, and no clue how to deal with it. Basically I'm screwed."

"Keep it together, Sammy," Dean urged, albeit somewhat casually.

"Wait a second," Jenny said, "Visions?"

"Long story," Sam said, "And unless I have a vision of one of us dying, not really important right now. Hey, why don't we get back to the subject of the Weeping Angels. What else do we know?"

"Well, we know this was caused by a Weeping Angel taking someone _forward _in time instead of back like it was suppose to," Jenny said, "And in respond it did it again the right way making the rips worst and the Angels, apparently either because they don't know or don't care, keep taking people and making more and more rips."

"Good, now we've covered what we know," The Doctor said, "So let's cover what we don't know."

"Hun?" Dean said, looking confused, "How are we suppose to do that? If we could cover what we didn't know then we would already know it."

"I mean the_ factors_ we don't already know," The Doctor elaborated, "How many Weeping Angels are here? How do these tears in the universes work? And, most important what will be the end result of them?"

"The end result?" Dean repeated, sounding somewhat concerned.

"Well, think about it, Dean," Sam cut in, "No one's ever seen like this before. And the walls between two universes are literally being ripped to shreds. For all we know this could end with both universes being torn to pieces."

"And every living in those universes being destroyed," Jenny added.

"Great," Dean said, "So ultimately we're all screwed."

"Well, maybe not," The Doctor said, starting to walk around the room, "If I could find a way to fix it, and keep it fixed. Perhaps if I could find the epicenter of it-"

"Wait a second ," Sam said, "The garden!"

Everyone turned to look at Sam.

"There were parts of it that were completely wilted but others were still fresh," He explained, "I'm no expert, but that could be something."

All was quiet for a moment, the Doctor breathed, "Oh, I am so stupid."

Clara rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."

"I mean, I said myself the garden was unusual and the table was in an odd place," The Doctor continued, mainly talking to himself, "Why didn't I put it together then? Oh, I am so thick!"

"Dad!" Jenny shouted at last.

His daughter's scream brought him back to the rest of them. "Yes, Jenny?"

"Put together what?" Jenny asked.

The Doctor paused a minutes gathering his thoughts, then said, "There are parts of the garden that looks what you'd expect in a garden that had been empty for at least a decade, all dead and dry and wilted, but there are other parts that look like they've just been planted. What could cause that?"

Everyone was quiet, because they honestly didn't know what could cause that, but they did look engaged.

"Time distortions on this magnitude!" The Doctor exclaimed, "They're so strong that they're having an effect on the only organic life around here, and that's why the plants are acting so freaky, so therefore, it is more than like the epicenter of the rips and therefore could be the key to fixing them!"

"What do you mean more than likely?" Jenny asked.

"Well, I have to inspect the whole property to be sure," The Doctor reasoned.

They were all silent for a moment, mediating on what that might mean, then at last Dean said what everyone was thinking. "We're gonna have to go back out there, aren't we?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes," The Doctor confirmed, "Needless to say, Sam's staying in here..."

"No, Sam is not," Sam blurted out, "I'm not staying in here while you guys go out and take all the risk. I can still help. At the very least I can draw any Angels anyway from you."

"Sam, we're not using you as bait," Dean said , barely letting Sam finish his sentence, his voice taking on a forceful tone once again.

"No one's suggesting that we do that," The Doctor said, "Well, actually someone is suggesting we do that, Sam is suggesting it, but that doesn't mean we're gonna agree to it. In fact, I'm flat-out saying no. I know you mean well, Sam, but it wouldn't do any good. Once they were done with you they'd just move on to us, so in fact it would probably just make things worse. Now, we're go take a look around the house, make sure there's nothing off their, check the garden again, and when we're sure it's the epicenter head back here and figure it out from there." And with that the Doctor turn around, his coat flowing as his did so, adding to the intensity of his movements, and headed for the door.

Clara, Jenny and Dean quickly followed the Doctor down the ramp. Sam watched with an intense gaze as his friends walked one behind the other out the door, wishing he could go with them, instead having to helplessly wait here and worry.

Which he had good reason to do. For as they spill out into the open the immediately stood still. The moment they walked out the door, three Weeping Angel froze in front of them, their arms out stretched and their mouths open.


	9. Chapter 9

They all stood, unblinking, motionless, their hearts in their throats. At last, Dean said, "Okay, so as long as anyone's looking at these things they can't move, right?"

"Yes," The Doctor said, his voice breathy and emotionless.

"Okay," Dean said, taking charge of the situation, "You three keep looking at them, I want one set of eyes per really scary lonely angel assassin. "

"And what exactly are you gonna do?" Clara asked.

"I have an idea." Was all Dean offered in explanation, and then he walked away and headed back towards the Impala. He flung the trunk open and rummaged through it. "Come on, come on," He murmured, starting to get frustrated, "It's gotta be in there somewhere." At last he pulled out the most powerful riffle in their arsenal, loaded it with the most powerful ammo they had, and marched back towards the three Weeping Angels. He stepped between the Weeping Angels and his friends, and snapped the gun. "Dean," Jenny began slowly, watching him aim the riffle at the Angels, "What are you doing?"

"This," Dean said, then he fired at the first Weeping Angel, making a great big hole in its middle. Then he fired again, aiming at its top, taking its head off. Then he just kept on shooting and shooting until the Angel was nothing but rubble. He then reloaded and repeated the process with the second Angel. That only left one more Angel to go. "Now it's just you and me, Stoney," Dean commented as he reloaded, and then shot the Angel until it was nothing more than a pile of broken rock. Now there was nothing more than a big pile of rubble where three powerful Weeping Angels once stood. The Doctor gawked at the scene before him. "All these years," He gapped, "I have tried countless ways to get rid of the Weeping Angels. I have lost so many people to them, some of my best friends even. And you just took them out with a rifle and common Earth ammunition. In all my thousands of years I have never once thought to do that."

"Well," Dean, said, smirking, "Somebody had to be the first."


	10. Chapter 10

Dean steadily walked back over to the TARDIS and opened the door. "Sammy," He called into the ship, "You can come out now. The Weeping Angels are dead. And if there are any more out there, they're probably come after me now, 'cause I killed them, and you know, they'll probably be really mad about it."

Sam was out of the TADIS before anyone could say anything about it. "Wow," he said when he saw the giant pile of rubble, "What happened here?"

"Well, like I said," Dean said, holding the gun up, "I killed them."

"Yes," The Doctor said, clapping his hands together, "Now that we have that covered let's go find that epicenter so that we can get you boys back home."

And with that the five of them walked towards the house.

"Man, even without the Weeping Angels this place is still creepy," Dean commented as they walked through the hallway of the dark, cold house.

"Well, it's an old house," Jenny said, "The place been empty for a least a decade, maybe more. It's bound to been a little faded by time."

"Speaking of time," Clara added in, "Is this the epicenter?"

"No," The Doctor said, doing a 360 around the hall with his Sonic Screwdriver. The seeing the room he was standing in front of, added, "Better check the rooms, though." And then the group walked into the room. It looked like it was some sort of drawing room, with a chair and a chaise lounge both upholstered in red velvet, with a beautiful blue and white antique table in between them. In front of it was a red oriental rug with gold fringe. The curtains, a brocade patterned with an autumnal forest, were closed and looked like they had been for a very long time.

"Tell you what," Clara commented, "Whoever lived here, they obviously had money."

"That didn't protect them from the Weeping Angels though," Dean replied.

"We don't know for sure that Weeping Angels were the reason this house is abandoned," The Doctor told them, "It could've been for any reason. Oh, sure the Weeping Angel could've been a part of it, could've taken the family one by one, or maybe the owner of the necklace lived here, and the family couldn't bear to stay after she disappeared. Or the family simply died out, ran out of heirs and the house went to seed, and the Weeping Angels came later. Either way in the end, it gave into time, as all things, do, ashes to dust."

"Well, that's a cheery thought," Clara commented.

As they others were talking and the Doctor finished scanning the room, Jenny noticed a light at the end of the other hall. The others engrossed in the scanning of the room, and her curiosity getting the better of her, Jenny crept out of the room without anyone noticing her. She walked down the hall and all the way to the end of the a jointing hallway, where the room on the light had a light on. She gaped at what she saw.

The focal point of the room was an ornate bed made of ivory, shaped like a swan tucking its head under its wing. It glanced at Jenny with sleepy ruby eyes. Its feathers were like fingers holding back delicate, translucent cloth every shade of pink and red and rose and violet and purple. By the unbelievable bed stood a four-foot-tall cut crystal lamp decorated with gold and silver with a black lamp shade. There was a pink bureau drawer pressed against the right wall of the room. All on top of a opulent mauve carpet which Jenny felt a guilty about having her dirty boots on it, as she knew it must be expensive. All of it was wrapped in strawberry-colored walls.

Jenny just stared in awe. Of all the rooms they had checked so far, this was the most grand. Has the owner at the house been a movie star? A Duchess? A Queen?

But time had even brought this room to a certain state of ruin. The ivory the bed was constructed of was yellowing and everything was covered in a layer of dust.

_"Just like Dad said," _Jenny thought, sadly, "_Ashes to dust."_

Before she could dwell on it anymore, she heard Dean's voice call down the hall, "Jenny! Jenny, where are you?! Jenny, answer me!"

Jenny stepped out of the "Swan Room" into the hall, and saw Dean franticly searching for her. "Over here," She said, and Dean immediately turned to the sound of her voice. "There you are," He said, slightly pissed, walking towards her, "Where have you been?! We've been looking all over for you!"

"In here," Jenny said, leading him back to the room she found herself calling the Swan Room.

"You can't just run off like that!" Dean said, following her, "We still don't know-" His voice trailed off when he saw the room. "What the Hell?"

"I know," Jenny said, "This is just-wow."

"How did you find this place?" Dean asked.

"I saw a light on at the end of the hall," Jenny explained, "I followed it down here and I found-" She gestured around the room, "This."

"Wow," Dean said, "Exactly how much money did these people have?"

"Apparently enough to flaunt it," Jenny observed, looking around.

Dean was quiet a moment then said, "I should probably let everyone else know where you are." Then he moved back out to the doorway and called out into the hall "Hey! I found her!"

"Is she alright?!" The Doctor called back from places unseen.

"Yeah!" Dean shouted back, then his eyes going back to the bed for a second added, "I have a question about the Weeping Angels though."

"What?!" The Doctor responded sounding alarmed.

Dean's eyes darted back and forth as he said, "This, ah, might sound a little strange."

"For the love of God, Dean, spit it out!" The Doctor screamed.

"Have they, ah,..."Dean began, "Ever looked like giant swans?"

All was silent for a moment then the Doctor asked at last, "Giant swans?"

"Yeah," Dean said, "There's a bed in here that's, ah, shaped like a giant swan. After I thought on it a moment I realized that there's the slight possibility it could be...you know...one of them."

After a moment of silence, the Doctor said, "No, I have never seen nor heard of a Weeping Angel swan. Just-both of you stay there the rest of us will be with you shortly."

"Okay," Dean said, then leaned back into the room. He turned to Jenny, who was now sitting at the edge of the bed and said, "You got all that?"

"Yeah," Jenny said, "So, what do we do until they get to us?"

"I don't know," Dean, "You were the one who found this place."

"Well," Jenny said, standing up, "I didn't get a chance to really look around. Um, that's weird." That was the last thing she said as she looked around.

"What?' Dean asked.

"I don't see a closet in here," Jenny mused, still looking around, "I mean, surely the lady of the house put her clothes somewhere."

"Well," Dean said, "Maybe she put them in that." He pointed to the pink bureau drawer pressed up against the wall.

"Yeah," Jenny said, walking over to it, "You're probably right." Then noticing the jewelry box on top of the bureau she commented, "What's this?" She picked it up and inspected it. "Hey Dean," She said, "I think this is made of ivory too."

"Seriously?" Dean responded, stepping closer to Jenny, "What, did these guys invent _pos_t_-i_tsor something?_"_

"It looks like some kind of jewelry box," Jenny commented, opening it up. In the box were several pieces of jewelry, five to be exact, all white diamonds set in platinum. "These- these are beautiful," Jenny said, picking up a ring and examining it. It was a band with diamond leaves etched into it.

Out of nowhere, Dean said, "Why don't you try them on?"

Surprised, Jenny turned around to look at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Dean answered, "Let's see how they look." He was certain they would look beautiful on her. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to see her in them.

"Wearing someone else's jewelry?" Jenny responded, "A person who's likely dead? Isn't that bit...disrespectful?"

"They're dead, and there are no ghost here," Dean reasoned, "They don't care."

Jenny paused a minute, contemplating this, then at last, said, "Alright. I'll do it." And with that, she slipped the ring on her right ring finger. Then she fumbled through the rest of the jewelry. Even with Dean's encouragement, she still felt like a thief. There was second one too, just one single diamond, but it looked like an engagement ring, and wearing someone else's promise just felt wrong, so Jenny put it back in the box. She slipped on a bracelet with the leaf design as the first ring on her right wrist, and picked up a pair of stud earrings. She pulled on her ear, making sure the holes from the time she got them pierced hadn't grown up. They had. Oh, well, she never really liked earrings anyway. Them picked up a pendent necklace with diamonds designed into shapes of flowers and stems on a long chain. Silently deciding she liked her own pendent better she was about to put it back when she noticed a then line in the side of the platinum oval. She opened it up and discovered it was a locket, with a old picture of woman approaching middle age with girl who looked to be about ten, her daughter, maybe. She was a pretty young girl who had the same chestnut hair as her mother, with deep green eyes and high cheekbones. There was something about her that seemed familiar but Jenny couldn't put her figure on it. "Hey, Dean," She said, hopping maybe he knew, "Come take a look at this."

Dean walked closer to her until he was right behind her and looked at the picture. "Mom's kinda a babe," He observed, smiling.

Jenny gave him a look.

"Well she is," Was all Dean had to say for himself.

"But look at the daughter," Jenny said, holding out the picture for him to see, "Doesn't she look familiar to you?"

"Yeah," Dean said, taking the locket and looking for her, "Yeah, she does."

"That's what I thought," Jenny said, "But where could we both have seen her? I mean, we've known each other exactly one day. And we're literally from different universes who could we both have met?"

Suddenly it hit Dean who this could be. "I think I know who this is."

When he didn't say anything else Jenny asked, "Who?"

"What about...I don't know about ten years on her she could be our waitress from the dinner," Dean said.

Jenny snatched back the locket and looked at the girl and pictured the image of the girl who had served them in her mind. She had been in her early twenties and had seemed a little skittish. And she did bear the features of the girl in the picture. "Oh, my God," Jenny said, barely believing what she was seeing even as all the pieces of the puzzle were falling into place, "She must be the first, the one the Weeping Angels brought forward in time starting the rips. " She sat herself on the edge of the bead, saying, "Better be sure first," And started pulling at the glass covering the picture.

"Ah, Jenny," Dean began, somewhat confused, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get the panel open," Jenny explained, "I want to see if there's any information written on the back." Just then as if on cue the picture popped out of the locket. Jenny looked on the back and read around, "Rebecca and Ivy, 1962." She looked and said, "Ivy, wasn't that the name on her tag?"

"Yeah, " Dean confirmed, "And if this picture was taken in 1962 she'd be the age of the waitress when peace symbols started getting big."

"So it all adds up," Jenny said, "Ivy was taken by the Weeping Angels and not knowing what else to do, just assimilated best she could." She paused a minute before adding, "Did we just solve a mystery that there was absolutely no hope of solving?"

"Yeah," Dean said, the reality of the situation hitting him as well, grinning, "I guess we did."

Jenny raised her arm off and said, "I believe the custom in situations like this is a high-five?"

"Alright," Dean said, semi-awkwardly, "High-five." And with that his hand met hers in the air. As Dean pulled back for some reason, maybe it was the romantic atmosphere of the room, maybe it was the thrill of the moment, he wasn't sure, but it was as if he was seeing Jenny for the first time, and he was stuck by her beauty. Suddenly, impulsively, Dean grabbed Jenny's arm and pulled her in and kissed her. Jenny looked surprised, but kissed him back. Then, just as quickly as he had pulled her in, he jerked away, and stood up. "I shouldn't have done that," Dean said, ruefully.

"No, it's alright," Jenny insisted, standing up as well, "I kissed you back."

"But-" Dean's voice trailed off, "Your father's right behind us."

Jenny turned around to see the Doctor, Clara, and Sam staring at them with looks ranging from shock to contempt.

"This isn't what it looks like," Jenny said, pulling Dean's jacket tighter around her sheepishly.

"We weren't-"Dean began, for some reason, laying a arm around Jenny.

The Doctor raised his hand to silence them both. "I'm gonna overlook this, whatever this is, and we'll never speak of this again. Now Mr. Winchester, please kindly remove your arm from my daughter. "

Dean's arm quickly slipped off Jenny shoulder, slick as a fish with nervous sweat.

The Doctor quickly scanned the room with his Sonic Screwdriver, looked at the readings, then said, "Well, at least on good thing came out of this. I now know that epicenter of the tears is definitely not in this house and so, it's definitely in the garden."

"But Dad," Jenny said, extending the picture towards the Doctor, "Look what we found."

The Doctor took the picture from Jenny. To him, it just looked like an ordinary picture. "Yes," He said somewhat awkwardly, not getting the significance, " I see, a picture. Yes, it's a very nice picture."

"It's not just the picture," Jenny, "We were looking at the little girl and realized she looked familiar and we realized she was our waitress at the dinner who was about, like twenty, but, look at the date on the picture." She turned it around in her father's hand so that he was looking at the back.

"Oh," The Doctor said, reading the date as everything clicked together, "You think this girl is the person the Angels took."

"Yes, that's exactly what we think," Jenny said, "So what now?"

"If your right about this," The Doctor began, "Taking her back to her own time could be the key to fixing the rips. Do you think you could recognize her if you saw her again?"

"Yeah," Dean cut in.

"Then we need to get back to that dinner," Turning around, the Doctor continued, "Come on, let's go."

Jenny hurried after the Doctor, followed by Clara. As Dean walked through the doorway his and Sam's gazes met. After a moment, Sam said, "Do you even listen when I talk?" And then walked away.

The group made their way out of the house and to the front lawn, where both the TADRIS and the Impala were parked. Out of habit, Sam and Dean headed towards the car, while the Doctor and Clara headed back the space-time machine, also due to force of habit. Jenny, who was unaccustomed to either vehicle, cleared her throat loudly, alerting the pairs to the fact that they were going in two different directions. "Okay," Jenny said, "I'll ask the question we're all thinking: who's are we talking?"

They looked at each other for a moment, then at last Dean spoke, "It think we should take my baby here because it blends in better."

"Well," The Doctor said, stepping over to the TARDIS and laying a hand on her side, "I think we should use _my _baby because she can get there faster. And time is of the essence here, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes," Dean said smoothly ,"Which is another reason to take mind because with her history a blue wooden box appearing out of thin air is gonna make her blot."

The Doctor was quiet for a second. As much as he hated to admit it, Dean had a point. "Alright," The Doctor relented, "We'll take your car."


	11. Chapter 11

And with that, after a rather awkward car ride- Sam and Dean up front, Jenny sandwiched between the Doctor and Clara in the back-the group pulled up in the dinner parking lot. A couple that had just come out stared at them as they spilled out like clowns out of a tiny car, one after another, until the five of them were out of the vehicle. Silently they walked into the all-night eatery.

A bell rang as Dean opened the door. Dean and the Doctor-who were vying for lead position, as they were both accustomed to having it- both try to fit walk through the door at once.

"Hey!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Scoot over!" Dean demanded.

"You scoot over," The Doctor replied.

"I was here first," Dean protested.

"Do you have any idea how childish that sounds?" The Doctor responded.

"Oh, stop it, both of you!" Clara snapped, pushing her way past Sam and Jenny, then between the Doctor and Dean, and walking through the doorway. The men stopped squabbling and stared at each other for a moment, then followed the new leader. _"I could really get use to Clara," _Jenny though as they walked up to the front cash resister where a young man with messy brown hair wearing an apron over casual clothes.

That's when Sam spoke up. "Maybe we should let Jenny handle this one."

Everyone turned around to look from him to Jenny. "Yeah, that's right," Dean said, recalling the incident from earlier, "She could put on the old finishing school charm again, get an answer right out of him."

"What are you two-" The Doctor began, than he turned to Jenny and asked, "What are they going about?"

"When we stopped by here earlier," Jenny began, "I convinced a man to let us look at his bill to make sure the currency was the same in this universe."

"How'd you get him to do that?" The Doctor said, knowing that normally people didn't usually hand their hard-earned money over to stranger unless there was an exchange of goods.

"Like Dean said, finishing school charm," Jenny answered, "I attended a finishing school for a couple of months a while back, happened to mention it to them."

"Oh," The Doctor said, not really expecting it. Of course, he hadn't seen the girl in three years so he really didn't know what to expect. Or what she was expecting. Whatever expectations she had, he hoped he was living up to them. "I guess when this over we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah," Jenny said, "I guess we do." She looked at the guy at the counter, then said, "But right now, I have work to do, so we can do that latter, okay?"

"Okay," The Doctor agreed.

And that Jenny hopped over to the cash resigester. "Um, excuse me," Jenny said, just like she had done before.

But this time the young man looked up looking rather annoyed. "What?" He said in a perturbed, breathy voice.

Jenny could see she was going to have to take a different approach with this one. She slung Dean's jacket off and tossed it at him without even looking back. The startled young man barely caught it.

After adjusting her necklace so that the ruby was perfectly between her breast, she and undid her ponytail. Then, leaning in close to the young man, said, "Me and my friends are looking for a woman, one of your waitresses."

From the sidelines the Doctor looked as if he was about to rush in and break the pair up. Dean grabbed a hold of him and whispered in his ear, "Dude, just let her do what she's doing it'll be over in a minute."

"W-what's her name?" The young man at the cash register asked, "We have like five waitresses working here."

"The one named Ivy," Jenny said, smiling and twirling her hair.

"She was just about to leave," The young man said, "I'll go get her." And with that he ran off.

"Thank you," Jenny called out to him, then turned back around to look at her companions, who were all staring at her. "What?"

Sam was the first to speak and all he said was "Wow," And after a second once again said, "Wow."

Jenny took the jacket back from Dean and asked, "Is he alright?"

Dean just stood there, slack-jawed.

Jenny looked to the Doctor for some sort of answers to what was happening.

"They've just never seen you work your feminine wiles," The Doctor said, "And frankly I'd be a lot more comfortable if you didn't work them that often. In front of me at least. It's kind of a dad thing."

"Oh," Jenny said, "Sorry. I won't do it again then."

Dean turned to the Doctor, "You knew she had feminine wiles?"

"Yeah," The Doctor said, "It's long story, we were trying to bust out of prison, and she made out with a guard and stole his gun."

"Really?" Dean responded, then turned around to face Sam and said mockingly, "She's still a naive little girl, she's probably never even been kissed."

"Okay, I never called her a little girl," Sam said.

"What are you two talking about?"Jenny asked.

"Yes," The Doctor said, a slight edge in his voice, "What _are _you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Dean said quickly, hoping not incur the mighty Time Lord's wrath, "Nothing at all."

"Yeah," Sam added in nervously, "Nothing."

The Doctor eyed them both then said, turning back around, "Dean, I think you and me need to set a few thing strait."

"Okay," Dean said, sounding a little scared, "But just so you know, and I know you said we've never speak about what happened back there at the house again, but I just want to say, nothing happened."

"Oh, I know that," The Doctor said, "Believe me, if I thought something had happened-"

"Dad!" Jenny shouted, starting to get embarrassed.

"Okay," The Doctor let up, "But that being said, if you hurt my little girl, I will show you why I'm known in some circles as the Oncoming Storm. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly," Dean said, then he gulped.

"Hey, look," Clara interjected cheerfully, trying to change the subject, "There's the cash register guy and he's coming back with our waitress. "

They all turned to look and sure enough there was the guy from the cash register coming back dragging a reluctant-looking young woman with chestnut brown hair done back in a ponytail. "Well," The young man said, stopping short of the group, "Here she is."

"Thank you sweetheart," Jenny said, walking up to them, "Now, if you don't mind we need to talk to Ivy and private for a minute."

"Alright," He said grinning at Jenny like a love-struck schoolboy, "But maybe when we're done I could get your number or something-"

"Sure," Jenny said, though she knew she would be leaving and even if she weren't she didn't have any number to give, "But right now we really need to talk to her. It's important."

"Okay," He said, walking off.

Ivy looked at the group anxiously, almost scared.

The Doctor stepped forward. "It's alright," He told her, "We don't bite. We just need to talk to you about something. Why don't you sit down?" He gestured towards a nearby table.

"Alright," Ivy said, letting the Doctor lead her over to said table and sit her down in a chair. The Doctor sit down across from her, and was joined by Dean. Clara pulled out the chair from Ivy's side and set down beside the men. Sam and Jenny stood beside them, as there were no more chairs. "Okay," The Doctor said, "Now, this might seem a little odd, but please indulge us. We have reason to believe that you are not from this time. If we're right, you were taken from your own time, something during the late sixties, by creatures called the Weeping Angels. " He turned to look at Sam and asked, "Sam, could I see the necklace for a moment?"

"Sure," He said, taking it out and handing it to the Doctor, "Just...don't lick it again."

"Why would I need to lick it again?" The Doctor asked, but before Sam could answer turned back to Ivy and slammed the necklace back on the table, "And also if I we're correct in our assumptions, this is your necklace."

Ivy didn't say anything, but there was a flicker of recenicition in her eyes.

"Good," The Doctor said, "So now we've got that covered. So what exactly happened? I mean, from your point of view."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ivy denied, "I've never seen that necklace before in my life."

"Please, Ivy," The Doctor said, and voice that made it know that he knew she was lying, "I saw the way you looked at it." Then he turned around to Jenny and said, "Sweetheart, can I see the locket? Don't worry, I won't lick it, either."

Jenny took the locket out of her pocket and handed it over to the Doctor, who threw it down on the table. That got a reaction from her. "Where did you get that?!" She demanded, "That's my mother's necklace!" Then she got a better look at what Jenny was wearing. "And those are my mother's too!" She lunged across the table and grabbed Jenny wrist, furiously trying to pull the bracelet off. The men were about to jump in when Jenny punched Ivy away, and while Ivy was tending to her bloodied nose, Jenny took off both the bracelet and the ring, handed it to Ivy and said, "You know, you could've just asked." The she looked down at Dean and said, "They won't mind, hun?"

"Well..." Dean began awkwardly, as he was not use to this sort of situation, "How was I suppose to know she was still alive? For all I knew the Weeping Angels could've ripped her to shears and the jewelry was up for grabs."

The Doctor turned around and snapped at Dean, "The Weeping Angels don't rip people to shears. How many times do we need to go through this?!"

"Sorry," Dean said, shrinking down in his chair, "It's just, things didn't exactly go to plan for them, they probably get angry and...I saw them open their mouths, they had fangs, fangs can rip flesh apart, give me a break!"

"Alright," The Doctor said, "I'll admit you do have a point." And with that the Doctor turned back around.

Sam put a hand on his brother's shoulder and said, "Dean, when we get back home remind to invest in a muzzle."

"Why do we need a muzzle?" Dean asked.

"So you can't open your big mouth." Sam responded.

Before Dean could protest the Doctor cut in, "Anyway, like I asked you earlier, how exactly did the Weeping Angels take you?"

Ivy looked at him with an annoyed look, holding a napkin up to her face, sitting on the table.

"Okay," The Doctor said, "I'll give you a moment. Though to be fair you kind of brought this on yourself. I mean you attacked a girl who was literary born with combat training. Granted, you had no way of knowing that and she did take your jewelry, but, like she said, Dean told her you were dead and wouldn't mind. So, are you ready now?"

"Yes," Ivy said, wiping her nose one more time and taking her seat, " Two months ago, well, at least two months ago here, who knows how much time had pasts for everyone I've known-"

"Two months ago," Sam interrupted, "That's when the encurcions in our universes started."

The Doctor looked up at Sam. "Can we please hold all comments until after she's finished, please?"

"Sorry," Sam said, somewhat abased.

Turning back to Ivy, the Doctor said, "Please continue."

Ivy started again. "I had come home from collage for a visit. I had gone out to the garden, to see some of the new flowers then-before I even knew what happening I was in the garden but it was...you're gonna think this is crazy."

"Trust me," The Doctor encouraged her, "We won't."

Ivy took a deep breath. "All of a sudden it was old, overgrown, abandoned. I searched for my parents, for anyone, but no one was there, it was like...like no one had lived there in a long time. And when I finally found my way to town it only got worst. I didn't even recognize that place. And then when I finally got my hands on a calendar and found out I was somehow in the year two thousand five..." She let out a long breath, "Fortunately I was able to get this job without a lot of question and somehow manage to rent a room at the local motel. They do background checks on everything now."

"Tell me about it," Dean commented.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" Dean responded, "It sounded like she was done."

The Doctor turned back to Ivy and said, "And you never saw what took you?"

"No," Ivy said, shaking her head.

"Well that settles it then," The Doctor said, "You were definitely taken by the Weeping Angels."

"The what?" Ivy asked.

"Weeping Angels," The Doctor said, " They look like stone statues of crying Angels when you're looking at them, but if you look away, even for a second, they attack. Then they take you back in time and feed on all the days you would've had in the present. "

"But they didn't take me to the past," Ivy reasoned, "They took me to the future."

"That was an accident," Jenny interjected, "We think the Angel was damaged and is probably now dead."

"But it still caused a whole lot of trouble," Dean added, "Ripping up the walls of the universe."

"Excuse me?" Ivy who had no idea what that meant, asked.

"I won't get into all the complex details and theories and things like that," The Doctor began, "But basically there are an infinite number of what we call parallel universes, each of them in some way unique. Sam and Dean are from one of those parallel universes. Now, normally it'd be impossible to travel between universe but energy created by your botched abduction caused the walls between our two universes to tear, and those tears were made worst by more abductions. So, we believe that sending you back to your time and making sure you stay there would cause the tears to heal."

"I think I understand," Ivy said, "But how are you going to get me back to my time?"

"Well, I have a time machine," The Doctor said, "So we can just use that. "

Ivy looked at him with disbelief. "A time machine?" She asked, "Really?"

"Seriously?" Dean cut in, "Everything else and _that's _the part you have a problem with?"

"Good point," Ivy said, "So how will this work?"

"We'll drive back to the house," The Doctor explained, "Then I'll take you back, and Dean and Sam drive back through the tears as quickly as possible before the tears seal off."

"Well," Ivy said, standing up, taking off her apron and flinging it down on the table, "What are we waiting for? Let's go." And with that she started to walk away towards the door.

"You heard the woman," The Doctor said, standing up from the table, "Let's go."

After another awkward car ride-this time with Jenny wedged between Sam and Dean in the front, Ivy between the Doctor and Clara in the back, Dean stopped the car in front of the house, but no one got out. "Hey, wait a second," Dean said, "How are we gonna get the car back there?"

Everyone looked at him.

"I am _not _leaving my baby in a parallel universe," Dean said, "So we have to find a way to get her back there."

"Do you realize that is the second time you've referred to your car as your baby?" Clara asked.

"He's very attached to the Impala," Sam offered in way of explanation.

"Oh," Clara responded, "Now I understand." Leaning in towards Sam she continued, "It's the same way with this one and the TARDIS," She pointed her thumb at the Doctor, "The one time he let me drive the thing, he acted like I was meeting his mother."

"At least he let you drive," Sam replied, "The only time _this_ one, " He pointed his thumb at Dean in the same manner Clara had the Doctor, "even lets me touch the steering wheel is if he's about to fall asleep at it."

"Can we please bring this hen session to a halt and deal with the problem, please?" Dean exclaimed.

"I think you can fit it by the wall and park it in the garden," Jenny suggested, "That is, if it's alright with you, Ivy."

"That's right," The Doctor contended, "This is still your home."

"Alright," Ivy said, "The garden's wrecked anyway. What's the worst damage an old car can do?"

"Okay then," Dean said, relieved his car was secure, "Let's go."

"Actually," The Doctor said, "You can let me and Ivy out here."

Now everyone turned to look at the Doctor.

"Well the TARDIS is right out there," The Doctor said, pointing towards the time-space machine, "And that's where I need to take her. So while I do that, you guys get in a position to drive through the epicenter, everyone who doesn't want to go with them, get out, and when my ship's gone, you guys just start driving and with any luck you'll wind up on the other side. " And with that, the Doctor opened the door and stepped out of the car, followed by Ivy. "_That's _a time machine?" She commented, looking towards the blue wooden box.

"Trust me," Dean said, "There's more to it than meets the eye."

"Thank you Dean," The Doctor said, looking back at him, "And in case, I don't get the chance to say it latter, goodbye, you too, Sam, and thank you both for returning my daughter to me." As he said it , he eyed Jenny, and it was clear that he knew how precious she was.

"It was our pleasure," Dean replied. He understood that a girl like Jenny was to be cherished.

And with that, they all parted ways, Dean, Sam, Jenny and Clara in the Impala towards the garden, the Doctor and Ivy towards the TARDIS.

They silently entered the back yard and parked the car. Clara got out of the back and wait for Jenny, who was just sitting there. At last she knocked on the front window and said, "Jenny," She tapped on the window again, "Jenny! It's time to get out."

Jenny leaned to look at Clara and said, " One second." Then she looked at the two brothers and said, "So, this is it then."

"Yeah," Dean said, "Yeah, I guess it is."

While they were glad to be going to back to their universe where they belonged, they would miss Jenny. Clara and the Doctor too, but most of all, Jenny.

Jenny would miss both the boys as well. That's why she was trying to stall getting out of the car as long as possible. "I better turn that EMF reader back like I promised."

"It's a, in the jacket," Dean said. After the dinner Jenny had put the jacket back on.

Jenny pulled it out, then pulled the Sonic Pen out of her pocket. She pointed it at the EMF reader and it made a whizzing noise. Then she handed it back to Dean, saying, "Here's your bread plate back."

"Thanks," Dean said, taking the EMF Reader, and smiling with a hint of melancholy about it.

"And I assume you'll be wanting this back," Jenny said, beginning to take off Dean's jacket.

"No," Dean said, pushing it back, "You keep it. Think of it as something to remind you that you have a couple of friends in another universe."

"Alright," Jenny said, letting the jacket hang from her shoulders, "Thank you." She was silent a moment, then she started to fumble in her pockets. At last, she pulled out the lighter they hand found in the wreckage. It was sliver wit but covered with dirt and shoot from the crash, dulling its sheen. She held it out flat in her palm and extended it towards Dean. "Here" She said, "Something to remember me by too. And it's even useful."

The boys on either side of her were staring down at the lighter in her hands. "Jenny," Sam said, "We couldn't possibly-"

Jenny turned to look at Sam. "I insist," She asserted, "One of you is going to take it."

"Alright," Sam relented, taking the lighter.

"Now, you two share that," Jenny instructed, "I don't want you guys fighting over it."

"Don't worry," Sam said, "We won't."

"Yeah, we'll take turns." Dean said.

"Good." Jenny said, then after a moment, added, "So I guess there's no more putting it off."

"No," Dean said, realizing, what Jenny meant," No there isn't."

"Goodbye Jenny," Sam, who was still facing her, said.

Jenny leap forward in her seat and flung her arms around Sam. "Goodbye Sam."

"Bye Jenny," Sam said, "You take care of yourself."

"You too," Jenny said. Then she released Sam from her embrace and turned to Dean. They stared at each other for a moment. Jenny looked like she might start crying. But her eyes stayed dry as she lunged at Dean and hugged him, her arms around his neck. "You take care of yourself too, Dean, okay?" Jenny said.

"Don't worry," Dean said, his voice somewhat raspy as Jenny was crushing his pipes somewhat, "But you gotta look out for yourself too. Otherwise, I'll rip the universes apart again just to give you a piece of my mind."

Jenny was grinning as she pulled back. "How can I argue with that?" She commented. And then she did something no one expected: She kissed Dean on the cheek. Then, without another word, she slipped out of the vehicle, where Sam had stepped out to let her out. When she was out and standing by Clara Sam slid back into the car. "Did she just-?" Dean began.

"Yeah," Sam said, " Yeah she did."

Before anything else could be said, they heard the sound of the TARDIS engines going off. When they heard the last _whoosh _, fade Dean said, "Alright, let's do this." He hit the gash and drove off into the unknown, watching Clara and Jenny grow smaller in the rearview window. Suddenly there was the feeling of going against a strong wind, and next thing either of them knew, they were in the town square. Sam and Dean stepped out of the car and looked around the nearly deserted town square-people hadn't been going out much since the incursions started-for anything that could confirm that they were back in their universe. Dean and Sam looked at each other. "How do we know if it worked?" Dean asked.


	12. Chapter 12

In Jenny's universe, she was staring at the empty space where the Impala use to be, Clara putting a comforting arm around her. "You always knew this would happen." Clara told her.

"I know," Jenny said, "But they were still my friends, and Dean..."

"I know," Clara said, "We all saw it. You're much too young to be losing your heart, anyway."

Just then the Doctor ran into the garden carrying what looked like a giant battery. "Did they go?" The Doctor said, as he set the battery down in the middle of the garden and hooked the sonic screwdriver to it with a pliers cable.

"Yeah," Jenny said, "They drove off into thin air."

"Good," The Doctor said, "Now, Jenny, there's one more thing I need to do to finish this, and I'll need your help."

"Anything," Jenny asked, edger to help her father.

"I need to hook up another sonic device at least similar to this one," The Doctor began to explain, "And I'm told that you, my dear daughter, have a sonic pen."

Jenny grinned in manner that reminded the Doctor of the him he had been when she was born. Pulling her sonic pen out she rushed over to her father, who helped her fasten the pen onto the battery and the pair aimed the pen and the screwdriver at the air. All of a sudden there was a river of golden-colored light in the air. "What's happening?" Jenny asked, somewhat incredulous.

"The tears in the wall are mending," The Doctor explained, "And if you look closely, you can see through the little ones." He pointed towards a small tear that rippled through the gold stream. Jenny squinted and she could make out Sam and Dean's slack-jawed expressions on the other side. She giggled like a little school girl.

That giggle was heard by Sam and Dean in their universe, as they watched the spectacle of the golden stream which was also visible on their side. "What the-" Dean exclaimed.

They couldn't see Jenny but they could hear her voice as she called out to them through the veil. "Hi, guy," She giggled again then said, "Don't worry, just stealing up the rest of the tears."

"Should be done in a few more seconds," The Doctor added.

They watched as the stream swam for at least another minute, and then, at last, as soon suddenly as it had started the stream faded away. "Well," Sam said, "I guess that's how we know. " His eyes moved to Dean as he continued, "So, now what?"

On the other side of the universe wall, Jenny asked the exact Sam question. "So, now what?"

"Now," The Doctor said, gathering up the battery and the sonic devices, " I do what I promised you four years ago." And then he ran off back towards the TARDIS his coattails blowing in the breeze and his girls hurrying after him. "What did he promise you?!" Clara asked Jenny as she ran along beside her.

"That I could come with him," Jenny answered.

"That's right!" The Doctor said, as he flung open the doors of the TARDIS and ran up the ramp followed by the girls, "I told you that we could go anywhere, see anything, do anything, you chose, so-" The Doctor stood by the console, his hands in it, Jenny right beside him, "Where do you want to go?"

Jenny looked up and around the astonishing machine. "Everywhere," She declared at last, grinning like a maniac, "I want to go everywhere."

The Doctor grabbed a lever and looked at Jenny, the daughter he never imagined he'd see again, and smiled almost slyly, "Everywhere it is, then."

And then they were off.

Meanwhile, in Sam and Dean's universe, the answer to the question was a little less dramatic. "Now," Dean said, opening the driver's seat door, "We find a case that doesn't involve aliens from another universe. "

Sam couldn't help but agree. He was about to get in that car when he turned around to see where they parked. Right in front of the cooper stature of the town founder, sitting on a horse. Although it was a far cry from a Weeping Angel, it still sent a shiver up his spine.

The moment was broken by Dean calling out, "Sam!"

Sam turned to look at Dean. He smirked a little. "Don't tell me your gonna be scared of every statue out there now."

"No," Sam said, then looking back at the statue as he stepped in the car said, "You can't help but wonder, though."

"Well," Dean said, "At least it's over now. But I'll tell you one thing," Dean got in the car as they continued, "If I never see another angel, stone or otherwise, it'll be way too soon..

And with that they drove off, leaving the most bizarre case they ever had in the dust behind them.

**A/N: This is the end of the story. Thank you to all my readers and thanks to everyone who sent in review, I really appreciated them. I really hopped you all enjoyed this story. **


End file.
